marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marvel's Daredevil
Marvel's Daredevil, o smplemente Daredevil, es una serie sobre el personaje Daredevil. La serie forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. La serie salio al aire via Netflix con todos los episodios al mismo tiempo el 10 de abril del 2015. Es la primera de las cuatro series, seguido Marvel's Jessica Jones , Marvel's Iron Fist, Marvel's Luke Cage y culminará en una mini-serie en la que los héroes se unen como los Defensores El 21 de abril 2015 Netflix renueva oficialmente la serie para una segunda temporada. La segunda temporada contará con nuevos showrunners en Doug Petrie y Marco Ramírez, como Steven DeKnight no permanecerá con el proyecto. Argumento Marvel's Daredevil es una serie de acción en vivo que cuenta el viaje del abogado Matt Murdock, quien en un accidente trágico perdió la vista de niño, pero fue impregnado con sentidos extraordinarios. Murdock se establece en su antiguo barrio de Hell's Kitchen, Nueva York, donde ahora lucha contra la injusticia como un respetado abogado de día, y vigilante enmascarado de noche. Episodios 'Primera temporada (2015)' *Into The Ring *Cut Man *Rabbit In A Snow Storm *In the Blood *World on Fire *Condemned *Stick *Shadows in the Glass *Speak of the Devil *Nelson v. Murdock *The Path of the Righteous *The Ones We Leave Behind *Daredevil Segunda Temporada (2016) *Bang *Dogs to a Gunfight *New York's Finest *Penny and Dime *Kinbaku *Regrets Only *Semper Fidelis *Guilty as Sin *Seven Minutes in Heaven *The Man in The Box *.380 *The Dark at the End of the Tunnel *A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen 'Tercera Temporada (2018)' *TBA Trivia *Primera producción de Marvel Studios en tener clasificación para adultos *La serie esta basada en el cómics en Daredevil: The Man Without Fear de Frank Miller *Drew Goddard fue contratado inicialmente para ser el showrunner para la primera temporada, pero tuvo que abandonar los estudios. Goddard se ha comprometido a dirigir la versión cinematográfica de los Seis Siniestros, otra propiedad de Marvel que lo hubiera conflicto con esta serie. Steven S. DeKnight tomó su lugar. *El 23 de semptiembre, Deknight hablo de un posibilidad de una segunda temporada con Bullseye y Elektra. *DeKnight afirma en una entrevista que el traje en la película irá evolucionando a medida que la serie avanza a lo largo de la primera temporada. *La serie fue la segunda mas pirateada en abril 2015 (2.1 de millones de usuarios) después de Games of Thrones. Galería Imágenes promocionales de la primera temporada Marvel's_Daredevil_poster_001.png Marvel's_Daredevil_poster_002.png Marvel's Daredevil poster 003.png Marvel's Daredevil poster 004.png Marvel's Daredevil poster 005.png Marvel's Daredevil poster 006.png Marvel's Daredevil poster 007.png Marvel's Daredevil poster 008.png Imágenes promocionales de la segunda temporada Daredevil Season Two Card.png|Imagen promocional de la segunda temporada. Daredevils2.png|Tarjeta del título de la segunda temporada. Daredevil Electra Promo.png|Imagen promocional de la llegada de Elektra. Daredevil Season 2 suit promo.png|Imagen promocional del traje de Daredevil. 40658 big.png|Daredevil. Póster de la ST de DD.png|Póster de la segunda temporada de Daredevil mostrado en la New York Comic Con. DDS2_Keyart_LastJudgement.jpg|Póster promocional de la segunda temporada. DDS2_Ninja_LAS.jpg|Imagen promocional de la segunda temporada. DDS2_SistineCeiling.jpg|Imagen promocional en la Capilla Sixtina. Personajes de la segunda temporada DDS2_Character_ELEKTRA_US-Pre.jpg DDS2_Character_FOGGY_US-Pre.jpg DDS2_Character_FRANK_US-Pre.jpg DDS2_Character_KAREN_US-Pre.jpg DDS2_Character_DAREDEVIL_US-Pre.jpg Videos Avances Marvel's Daredevil - 15 Teaser|Avance de 15 segundos Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer|Trailer Marvel's Daredevil Trailer (Audio Latino)|Trailer Latino Marvel - Daredevil - Escena en la calle (Subtitulado) - Netflix HD |Escena de la calle Marvel's Daredevil - Avance principal - Netflix HD |Trailer extendido Marvel's DAREDEVIL - "Fear" - Trailer 2 - Netflix Official HD |"Miedo" Marvel's DAREDEVIL - "Origins" - Trailer 3 - Netflix Official HD |"Origenes" Marvel's Daredevil - Opening Titles - Now Streaming on Netflix|Opening Marvel - Daredevil - Temporada 2 - Avance - Netflix HD|Trailer T2 Parte 1 Marvel - Daredevil - Temporada 2 - Tráiler oficial 2 - Netflix HD|Trailer T2 Parte 2 Anuncio de TV Marvel's DAREDEVIL TV Spot 1 (2015) Netflix Series HD Marvel's DAREDEVIL TV Spot 2 (2015) Netflix Series HD Marvel's DAREDEVIL TV Spot 3 (2015) Netflix Series HD Daredevil Every City Referencias en:Marvel's Daredevil Categoría:Series de Netflix